Let's Make This Work
by Leanah Ozera
Summary: Rose becomes pregnant with twins. Adrian is the father and wants to be with her and the kids but Rose is not sure if she wants Adrian to be involved.
1. Pilot

This is my second Vampire Academy story, my first one was an epic fail so I debated either revise my first story or just make a new one. So tell me what you think of this chapter and if i should continue this story or ready my other story with Rose&Adrian (its so horrible) and tell me if i should just redo that one. i might just delete that one and make do with this.

R&R and leave me a comment if you do i will give you a hug and maybe even a kiss :3

* * *

><p>"You're pregnant?" I'm pretty that's what I just said.<p>

"Yes."

"How?" Well when a man and a woman love each other very much…

"I was drunk. I slept with a guy I didn't mean to." I hate lying to her, but she can't know the truth.

"You don't know the dad?" I do.

"No."

"No idea at all?" I know damn well who I slept with, he doesn't though.

"Lissa, I don't know." Tiers threatened my eyes.

"Rose, what are we going to do?"

"Have a baby?" She gave me a sad smile.

"Can I be the aunty?"

"Only if I can keep it, I don't want to abandon my baby, or you."

"We will make this work." She hugged me. "I will always be here to help you."

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Lissa asked me, I nodded. I wore a tight silk dress that clung onto my skin; it was a light pink which looked good against my tan skin. "Let's do this." She smiled and put the white shall around my shoulders, it went below my stomach which is growing. She grabbed my hand and we walked into Adrian's room together. In the room already were Adrian, Eddie, Christian, and Mia. They sat around the room scattered drinking and eating off paper plates. "We're here!" Lissa said happily.<p>

"Rose you look nice." Adrian said. He looked over me with shinning eyes. "That color is amazing on you."

"Guys we have an announcement to make." Lissa says seriously "And we need all your support through it." Lissa looked at me, my turn to speak.

"I hope you guys don't treat me any different," I begin "And given the situation I need as much support as I can get." I take a deep breath and take me shall off. My stomach isn't "Big" but it's big enough to tell I am more than just fat. The cup Eddie held went falling to the floor, what smelt like rum spilt all over the wooden floor and glass shattered.

"You're pregnant?" Adrian said in disbelief, I nodded.

"Three months." I tell them "Me, Lissa, and the school came up with a plan for me to graduate and become a guardian while also being a mother at the same time."

"Please do explain." Eddie says. "As your partner guardian Lissa I want to know. I need to know."

"I agreed to help raise this child." Lissa said "Rose will be my guardian, at the same time being a mother. On our time off she will be with her baby, but on duty as my guardian I will be caring for her baby. I will help in any way possible, Rose will always be with her baby and when he or she goes into school we will visit as much as possible."

"It's impossible!" Mia says "Being a guardian and mother at once. Being pregnant and in school. You being a mom so young!"

"That's why we need your support!" Lissa says. There was silence for a long time, I just stood there in my dress awkwardly and uncomfortable.

"How does it feel?" Christian asks "Being pregnant I mean. Knowing you will be responsible for a life."

"At first I was scared shitless." I said "because I knew I would have to make a huge decision. I wanted an abortion, I didn't want a child I knew it would ruin my life. But when I told Lissa she was so happy and supportive and I realized if I had help, I could to it. I'm still scared, because I don't want to be a bad mother. I don't want to be like my mother." I took a deep breath to steady myself. My emotions were getting out of hand, Fucking hormones. "I got myself into this and I'm sticking it out, I will become a mother and guardian."

"Who is the father?" Eddie asked. I hoped they wouldn't ask.

"I haven't told him yet." I said, after a while I admit to Lissa I knew who it was but I didn't not want anything to do with him. "I never will, he is royal and wouldn't want anything to do with me or the baby so I might as well save myself the trouble."

"Rose and the baby need us." Lissa laughed and grabbed my hand, "She is making me an aunty and I can't be excited enough."

"I want to help plan your baby shower!" Mia says "Because I will do all I can to help you out." Eddie came up and gave me a hug congratulating me and told me he had my back.

"I'm not changing any dippers." Christian said jokingly. Adrian sat in his chair still baffled. He looked at the cup in his hands. Adrian finally looked up and straight into my eyes, he looked so hurt, so sad. If only he knew the truth.

I'm happy to have the acceptance of my friends, after breaking the news I left telling them I had things to do back at my place, really I just didn't want to be around Adrian. Back in my room I think about how my mother reacted when I told her, for the first time in my life I saw her cry. She started to cry and I started to cry and we sat on my bed together crying, she wasn't mad, just really sad. It hurt so much knowing I hurt my mother and made her cry.

On my laptop I goggled "Working out and pregnant" I have to stay active or I will lose my mind. Apparently I'm the only pregnant girl here so the school doesn't know how to handle my… "Situation" a knock on my door made me almost just off my bed. "Adrian?" I let him into my room, despite being in only shorts and a tank top, which was kind of embarrassing.

"Rose," Adrian's voice has some edge to it, "Who is the father?" He asks.

"Nobody you would know."

"Rose, don't bullshit me!" He yelled, "I know you, better than you think. Only person you have giving yourself to was Dimitri, it can't be him."

"What are you trying to say?" I ask. In my head I beg Adrian to not do this, not think about it, not find out who the father is.

"Rose I love you more than you can imagine, I never knew it was possible for me to love anybody this much. Yes I'm a playboy, but god Rose I love you so much! And knowing some guy out there is abandoning a beautiful woman and her child disgusts me." Adrian grabbed my hand "Rose I love you don't you see that." I start to cry, Adrian pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"You're the father." I sob, "I woke up before you and left before you would know I was ever in bed with you." Adrian pulls away and looks me in the eyes. "I'm sorry. don't let me get in the way of your life."

"I'm not running away." He says, "I will be here every step of the way with you and that baby. I don't care what any other person says, I love you and I will be with you and that child."

"NO!" I yell, "Tatiana will not approve, she won't let me become Lissa's guardian. Adrian I'm glad you are willing to help but it's not your problem its mine."

"Rose, I'm not like those other asshole moroi men. I actually love you and if I'm in the picture raising this child won't be as hard. Tatiana will warm up to it eventually." Adrian kissed me. I've never experienced such a passionate and emotional kiss. Not even with Dimitri. "I don't care if your dhampir or moroi, I don't care if my children are dhampir or moroi. All I want it a family with a woman I love. Fuck society's expectations!" Can I love him? I'm still hurt from Dimitri leaving with Tasha four months ago. I still love and care about Dimitri, but he's moved on with a new woman. Maybe I can do this, maybe I can love Adrian like he loves me if I forget Dimitri and focus on Adrian and my… Our baby.

"I can't promise I love you, I'm so confused right now. But I will try. I will give you a chance." Adrian smiled and hugged me. Lifting me off the ground and spinning me around and kissed me.

"All I want is a chance to prove myself." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Okay," I say "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow in town, take me?"

"I would be honored to. How far along are you exactly?"

"12 weeks." I say. We sit on my bed and I show him all the things the school gave me to help me know more about being pregnant and babies. I have four baby books and on my laptop a list of websites, Adrian orders some more baby books online. If he sticks with me one thing I won't have to worry about is money. We started talking about some names, it's weird seeing Adrian so happy and so excited. He really does love me…

My alarm clock screams, waking me up. When the hell did I fall asleep? "Morning love." Adrian yawns "You fell asleep last night while we were talking," he chuckled. He was shirtless and in his jeans, one arm under my back and the other around my waist.

"Shit I have to get ready!" I jump out of bed and run into my closet, I throw on a pair of jeans and a white tank top. "Fuck I need to do laundry! I have no clean cloths!" I yell from the closet. Adrian only laughs at me. I soon find a loose fitting t-shirt that is clean enough for today.

"Here you go." Adrian hands me my purple jacket and backpack. "Breakfast time?"

"Yes!" I say opening my door "I'm starving, you do realize if anybody finds out you spent the night in my room we both can get into some serious trouble." My jacket is baggy enough to hide my stomach, I have yet to tell any other friends I am pregnant, I'm still too scared, I've accepted the fact I'm pregnant, but it doesn't mean I'm not ashamed.

Adrian and I walk into the lunchroom together, his arm around my shoulders. People stared and I felt my face get hot, Christian was at the table already so me and Adrian took a seat next to him. "Hey," Christian greets us. His face was shoved into a chemistry book.

"Test today?" I ask. Adrian left to get some food for him and me. He really is trying hard to prove himself to me. I have to admit it's kind of cute.

"Yes, I totally forgot about it till Lissa reminded me." He shoved eggs into his mouth "She is at the feeder with Mia." Christian looks up from his book for a second to whisper me a question. "Does anybody else know?" I shake my head.

"Does anybody else know what?" Some novic friends of mine walk up to our table. "Hey Rose, we were wondering if you wanted to head to the gym with us for some sparing practice before class?"

"I wish I could but I can't." I say, "I'm sorry." They give me an annoyed look then walk away. "I fucking hate this, I can't train anymore!" Adrian comes back with a trey of food. Throughout my pregnancy so far I have had really bad morning sickness, apparently it's supposed to stop around 12 weeks, but right now the smell of bacon makes me want to vomit.

"You okay?" Adrian asks.

"Fine, just feeling a bit sick." I said pushing the plate of bacon away from me.

"What are you pregnant or something?" Jessie grabs a chair and sits in it next to Christian.

"Go away you idiot." Christian mumbles scooting away from him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ralf sits on the other side of Christian.

"Boys, boys, boys," Lissa walks up with Mia shaking her head. "I understand Christian is sexy and irresistible but he is mine so back off." Lissa scoots Jessie to the side and sits on Christian's lap.

"So Rose tell us," Jessie says, "Are you preggo? Isn't getting sick from the smell of food a side effect? That's what my sister-in-law says anyways, and you are looking a little fat." Ralf laughs in agreement. They can't know I'm pregnant, they CAN NOT know! I shouldn't have hesitated to respond. "Holy fuck you are aren't you!"

"No!" I yell "You moron!" I begin to panic, if he knows everyone else will know and that is not good. "I'm not fucking pregnant are you stupid?"

"I can tell you are, someone said you were and that's why you don't train anymore and you're late to class a lot and go to the bathroom a lot." Jessie looks straight into my eyes "You Rose Hathaway are pregnant."

"I knew you were an easy slut!" Ralf laughs "Just another bloodwhore." Christian lifts Lissa off of his lap and stands up punching Ralf in the face. Ralf fell backwards in his chair and blood flew from his nose. Lissa and Mia scream in shock, I have to admit Christian really knows how to throw a punch.

"Hey, everybody!" Jessie yells, the lunch room quiets a little, just enough for him to be heard. "Rose Hathaway is pregnant!" everybody quiets and looks over at us. They all stare at me. I run from the lunchroom in tiers. My secret is out, and from now on I'm no longer Rose Hathaway the best novic in my class. I'm Rose Hathaway, the girl who is pregnant

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! leave me a comment tell me what you think i need the honest truth so I can better my story. any ideas feel free to tell me ANY ideas you have and I might use them.<p>

Also what do you guys think Rose should have? Girl? boy? one baby or two or even three? and names! those ideas are welcome too.

Love you all so much!

Email me at:  
>next chapter coming very soon<p>

peaceskees


	2. AN

So a quick little Note…

So with this story it could go two ways. It could go very good or very bad. What would you guys to see? A happy gooshy story or a sad tragic story? I want to know what you guys think. So leave me a comment telling me (you don't need an account)


	3. Change

I decited to change the chapter, hope you like this better than the last one.

* * *

><p>When I first found out I was pregnant I was in denial. I was under so much stress from Mason dying then Dimitri leaving to be with Tasha. I thought I skipped a period because I was under so much stress. I started my field exams and at one point we all went to a birthday party and Adrian was there, short story is I had one to many drinks, I was upset, Adrian was there and one thing led to another. Thankfully he was just as drunk as me and when I woke up before him the next day I left without him ever knowing it was me. When I missed my second period I thought it was because I had sex so I thought nothing in it. But then I started to get sick all the time, I convinced myself it was the flu. It was my craving for pickles and cereal that made me take a pregnancy test. At four weeks I told Lissa I was pregnant, with two weeks of my trials left I took the chance of battling guardians to earn a passing grade so possibly I could graduate.<p>

After the trials I went to the doctors, she was quite pissed off I waiting till 6 weeks to come in, she gave me books to read and told me I was very irresponsible for doing what I did while pregnant. She said I could have lost my baby, at that time I did not care I didn't want the baby, I was honestly thinking of having an abortion. But Lissa made me stop to think of my choices. That's when she told me she was willing to take care of the baby while I was acting as her guardian and the baby could live with us and such. So I decided to keep my baby. I started taking prenatal vitamins and such and went to headmistress Bitch and told them all I was pregnant. That was no fun. But they pulled me out of training and called my mom. Delightful.

Couple days later mom showed up and boy was she not happy with me. I was 8 weeks at that time but I seemed to be bigger than I should be, mom said I was getting fat. I avoided Adrian the best I could and when I couldn't it was impossible to look him in the eyes. Call me a bad mom but I didn't go in for another appointment after my 6 week one. Finally Lissa made me set up one for my 13th week. I'm big, I'm not sure if it is normal so I guess I will find out today.

The weirdest part of this whole thing is Adrian is willing to stay with me and help with the baby. No Moroi mad does that. Epically a royal!

Me and Adrian went to my 13 week checkup alone, "So will we find out why you are bigger than you should be?" He asked. I nodded. Me and him did some research and I'm so much bigger than usual women who are 12 weeks pregnant, dhampir babies are usually bigger than normal human ones but I'm still huge. Well I think I'm huge, Adrian tells me I'm beautiful. Adrian faintly smelt of Clove cigarettes, he hasn't smoked much lately sense he found out I was pregnant. He swore to quite completely by the time the baby is born. "I want to tell my parents about you. I know it's almost unheard of for a royal moroi man to have a child with a dhampir and want to be around but Rose I love you. I have been sense day one. You have gone through so much, Mason's death, Dimitri leaving, Victors trails. And now you are pregnant but I am here to help, all the way." I smiled.

"I love you too." This was the first time I said that too him. "I'm glad you want to be with me and the baby but I don't want to bring you down. Your royal, I'm just a dhampir. A guardian for Lissa, I can't leave Lissa to be with you because of our bond. Tatiana would approve and neither would your father." Adrian gave me a side glance. He looked upset.

"I don't care about what they think. If I want to be with you I will, I know of plenty of royals who have been with dhampir's sure it's not accepted but it happens. I think our world needs to stop putting boundary's on love. If a moroi wants to be with a dhampir, let them!" Adrian angrily hit the steering wheel, "God damn it, fuck society I will be with you!" I smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "So we need to come up with names for the little one." He reached over and rubbed my belly.

"For a boy I like A.J, For Adrian James. Sadly we cant give him your last name." I though of some more names. "For a boy I also like Wyatt, Ayden, Braden, Michael-"

"Okay," Adrian laughed "What about girl names?"

"I want a boy." I pouted, "But for a girl im not too sure." We debated names the whole way there. For the first time in a very long time I was laughing and having a good time, I feel truly happy with Adrian which is a pleasant surprise. For mine and the babies safety Lissa went on her anti-depressants and is blocking her emotions from me so I don't absorb her negativeness.

At the doctors I was expecting to have the lady I had last time but it wasn't her "Im sorry to inform you that your last doctor has denied you as a patent." My jaw dropped, I know she thought I was a irresponsible because I waited so long to go to the doctors but really? "She said she was unfit to be your doctor."

"Why is that?" Adrian asked.

"Please sit down." I sat on the bed and Adrian took a seat in a chair next to me. "When she gave you your first ultrasound she failed to give you some very important information due to bias opinions." She took a deep breath and handed me some ultrasound pictures. "Miss Hathaway you are carrying twins." good thing she had me sit down because my knees would have gone out. Twins. Im pregnant with twins. Holy shit. I was barely okay with one child, im not sure how I feel about twins. This changes everything! I'm not sure I can do this. I look at Adrian, he has a blank expression, I cant tell what he is thinking. Maybe he doesn't want this. "Now rose I need to ask you some questions." She asked me a series of questions having to do with my health. I told her I was fine. "You are in a risky pregnancy, because you had no proper care for three months and did harsh working out as a novice there are some risk to your pregnancy so I am recommending you spend as much time resting as possible and don't spend to much time o your feet. There is also the risk of going into labor early. Most Dhampir babies are born a bit early and adding that to the fact twins are born premature as well isn't very safe. You must be very safe and take wonderful care of yourself. Try and stay as calm and relaxed as possible, Which means take it easy in school. Don't let stress overwhelm you. I understand being pregnant is a stressful thing epically now finding out you are having twins, but motherhood is truly a beautiful thing. I promise you no matter how scared you are now, it is truly worth it in the end and you will love it."

We finished up the appointment after some more talking and questions and an ultrasound. I saw the two babies and I couldn't help but cry, Adrian held my hand and kissed my forehead. I have a mixture of happiness and fear. I don't know how Lissa will react to this. Im not sure if she will still be willing to help.

After the appointment Adrian took me to the mall. "I know it seems cheesy but I want to get frames for our first ultrasound pictures." I looked at my first ultrasound pictures the first doctor didn't show me and today's pictures. Im having two babies, at once. "And maybe look at some baby stuff while we are here." Adrian pulled into the parking lot of Babies R Us.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to look around." I said quietly. "How to you feel about twins?" I ask him, he grabbed my hand as we walked into the store. This is so irresponsible bringing Adrian here with no other guardian protection but we are in the middle of the day so we shouldn't be in danger. But still by instinct I'm still keeping watch for any possible threat.

"To be honest I am excited. I have no worries at all about this. I know lissa will be just as happy too." He put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a half hug. When we got in the store all eyes were on Adrian.

"Hello sir how can I help you today?" one of the workers approached us, she was a young girl, probably at least 19.

"Me and my girlfriend here are looking for some picture frames." Adrian said, she looked disappointed and pointed us in the direction of Frames.

"Expecting?" She asked, glancing at my stomach which was hidden behind a baggy jacket.

"Twins." Adrian said proudly then left. There is no denial Adrian is a VERY good looking guy. A sexy 21 year old moroi. Messy brown hair, amazing green eyes, sexy body, he was model worth to humans. Hell he is model worth for any race! Vampire or Human. Adrian grabbed a shopping cart and we left the store with more than expected. We got picture frames, a baby scrap book, some maternity cloths because I will be growing bigger and faster then most normal women, and got some daddy books.

Back at the Academy Lissa was waiting for me in my room with Eddie, Christian, Mia. "How did it go? The baby okay?"

"We have major news for you." I said, " I got the pictures out of my bag and handed them to Lissa.

"Oh my god." She said slowly. Eddie grabbed the pictures from her but looked at them confusingly.

"How the hell do you read this thing?" Eddie turned the pictures in all different directions. Lissa looked at me astonished, her mouth wide open. At this moment I hate not being able to read her emotions.

"This is so exciting!" Lissa screamed and hugged me. "Twins! Oh my god this s amazing, twice the fun, more dressing up, more shopping! Oh I have to start now! What else did the doctor say?" I filled them all in on all the details. How I need to take things easy from now on and how im in a risky pregnancy. That got Lissa nervous. "Are the babies in danger?"

"She said they should be fine if I take things easy and not be on my feet too much but they could possibly be born premature which is not good." I admit I am worried about my babies health, I will do all I can to keep them safe. "the doctor gave me tips on making myself more comfortable because she says I will get very indomitable soon and I need to gain a lot more weight because if I don't the babies couldn't be healthy enough and if I'm not big enough the babies could possibly hurt me. So at the store I got some sleeping things such as a pregnancy body pillow, soothing bath products, and maternity cloths oh and a back supporter." Lissa was so happy and excited, so was Mia and seeing them so happy made me happy.

I started having appointments ever three weeks to make sure the babies are in no danger, I stayed off my feet as much as possible and by 18 weeks I looked about 24 weeks pregnant. In two weeks I find out what the sex of my twins will be! Adrian has been so amazing, tonight I leave for the Royal court with Adrian to share the news with his parents and Tatiana. Lissa and Eddie are coming to support me and explain our plan. After graduation me and Eddie plan on being Lissa's guardians and he is more than willing to help me in any way possible. All I can say is im scared shitless to share the news, I will shop up pregnant as hell with no possible way to hide it. I hope Tatiana doesn't ruin this all for me.

Because Classes have been a pain in the ass and im barely passing them I have to do some extra lessons after I have the baby to guaranteed I am ready to be a guardian for Lissa. At the royal court four guardians will be assigned to put me through a 4 week "Boot camp" To whip me back into shape and test my skills. Tatiana knows I am pregnant, im sure the whole world does, they just don't know by who. Which is the real problem.

As we got off the plane Tatiana and Adrian's parents greeted us, "Adrian." Tatiana hugged her favorite great nephew and Lissa but ignored me, Christian, and Eddie. It was very clear Tatiana still doesn't like me, and in my condition she hates me even more.

"I have news for everybody," Adrian says, "Me and Rose are expecting." He wrapped his arm around my waist. His mother's jaw dropped and Tatiana turned red.

"Rosemarie," She hissed through her teeth, "I thought we had a talk earlier about you and my nephew." we did back during Victors trials, she called me a trashy dhampir. Saying Adrian will say he loves me now but it will never work. She wants Adrian to be with Lissa.

"You got yourself into some real trouble," His dad said, "Getting that dhampir girl knocked up, she will only bring you down!" He stepped towards me, Adrian let go of me and took a step away, me and his dad faced off "How dare you trick my son into this, you trying to trap him? You will ruin his life!" He held a hand up, as if to hit me but Eddie was in front of me in a second.

"You dare hit a woman?" He said calmly. "Lord Ivashkov that wouldn't be to smart on your part."

"Nathan enough let the children be," Tatiana snapped "Adrian will realize she is trash and will leave her, until then let this silly game play out." Is she right? Am I really so bad for Adrian?

* * *

><p>Dont forget the twins!<p>

Who saw that one comming? Twins, hell yeah! I'm not to sure on if they will be Boy/boy, boy/girl or giel/girl so leav eme a review telling me what you would like to see. Oh i love you all so much thank you for reading it truely makes me happy and every time i read a review i get so happy! thank you all and next chapter will be coming soon!

Also you dont need to have an account to leave a review.

Email: Sandyakatsukigirl 27 yahoo . com - ignore the spaces its all one thing :)


	4. Trust

So this Chapter was written in only a day, I hope it's not too bad I'm going to go back and do some editing later, I know it goes by fast its cause most of the dramram starts after the twins are born, well tell me what you think about the chapter I know I need to do some spelling and grammar check. If you don't like something that is going on please tell me. I have long term plans for this story and right now I know it seems rushed but it will slow down later.

Love you all!

Reviews please!

Tatiana and Nathan left after that scene but Adrian's mother stayed, she introduced herself and apologized for her husband. "I'm excited, I get to be a grandma." She was so nice, unlike most royals. She showed us to our guest house and then had to leave but invited us all for lunch. Lissa and to go off with Christian and Eddie to do some secret stuff so me and Adrian had alone time. We decided to go on a walk, he wanted to take me shopping.

"Your reputation does you good!" A voice behind us yells. Turing around it's a girl I don't recognize but she is moroi, and Adrian knows her by the look on his face. "So the rumors are true, Adrian Ivashkov has gotten a girl knocked up, I never thought it would dhampir, I honestly though it was Janelle, Kris didn't believe it though, he said your smarter than that." She smirked at us, Adrian's face went from shock to happiness. He went up and gave her a big hug lifting her off the ground and spinning her around.

"Rose this is Alyssa. A very good friend of mine." Adrian introduced her "Alyssa this is my girlfriend Rose." She shook my hand.

"I was totally kidding earlier!" She said "I was just being a bitch to my old childhood friend, me and Adrian go way back. Like children type shit, we go well went to the same collage together. Until he dropped out!" She smacked his arm. His seriousness was gone now. He was old Adrian, charming, sexy, and to my annoyance, flirty. "He is like my brother."

"Nice to meet you." I said as nicely as I could.

"So the rumors are true?" Alyssa asked "Dhampir's and moroi are going to start hooking up more? Eli said something about a guardian and a Badica running off to elope in Vegas." She giggled. "You know that would be cool because then my mom can't give me shit for sleeping with my guardian!" She burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing ever, Adrian looked disgusted.

"Lucas?" He asked "Really? Gross, he is like 42! Your 20!"

"40 thank you very much and he doesn't look it! I really like him too. He is so sweet." She looked dreamily. "Anyways your like 22 and she looks about 15!"

"Hey I'm 18!" I said irritated, I hate when people think I'm younger than I actually am. "And Adrian is 21."

"22 next month!" He said happily. They talked some more for a bit then me and Adrian left to go meet his parents and Tatiana for lunch.

"Adrian im not feeling good." I say half way on our walk back. "Im feeling kind of sick." He lead me over to a bench where he had me sit. "I feel like im going to-" I could finish, I threw up.

"Holy shit!" Adrian yelled and jumped up. "Help!" Adrian yelled, I kept vomiting. Seconds later a couple of moroi women came to us.

"I'm getting help." One said and left. There was blood in my vomit. Adrian rubbed my back as I threw up. A few minutes later a car drove out and two medics came out. I suddenly got dizzy and passed out. Well shit.

I woke up in the hospital surrounded by Lissa, Adrian, Christian, and Eddie. Turn out I just ate bad food with red coloring in it making it look like I had blood in my vomit, I had food poisoning but because of it I got something called Listeria which is a rare type of food poisoning which if untreated could possible kill my babies, if it get passes to my babies they could get sick from it. They are calling in a specialist to treat me but we have to wait four days, Lissa, Eddie, and Christian have to go back to the academy tomorrow while I stay here with Adrian.

The specialist flight got delayed so it went from a four day wait to a 8 day wait, Adrian was pissed off he demanded we got a doctor who knew how to treat me, he was on a rampage. It was actually kind of cute. When the doctor finally showed up he refused to treat me saying he only treated royals. Adrian screamed and yelled saying he was royal and begged Tatiana to do something but Tatiana said she couldn't do anything, his patients were his choice and she can't force him to treat anybody. Adrian got the best moroi doctor, we had to get him in from Russia, a 5 day trip to get him here.

"What morons!" He yelled when he realized no one treated me until he got here. His thick Russian accent was hard to understand. He put me on some form of antibiotic and said I had a week of recovery time. It has already been two weeks, I need to get back to school. But today is the day I have been waiting for.

"Are you ready?" the nurse smiled at me. I squeezed Adrian hand, my nerves through the roof. "Baby one," She showed us one of the babies "Is a…" in my head I hoped for a boy. "Girl." Adrian laughed and leaned over kissing my head. "Baby two…" Let this be a boy please? "Girl. Congratulations you are having two baby girls."

"Time to call Lissa." I tell Adrian, I'm not sad I'm having two girls. It will be cute seeing Adrian around them, they will be daddy's girls. Adrian handed me his phone and I dialed Lissa's number, she picked up on the second ring. "Hey it's me." I say, "I found out what I'm having." I tell her, she screamed at me to tell her, she happened to be with Mia and Christian already so she put me on speaker. "I'm having twins!" Lissa screamed happily, Mia joining in on her happiness. "I should be back in a week hopefully."

That night while I lay I remember what Adrian's dad said about me being with him, saying I would bring him down. Maybe because he is with me he won't get as much respect from other royals. Maybe I shouldn't be with him. I thought about that for the next couple of days, what if after the girls are born he decided he doesn't want us anymore. Adrian started to spend more time with his friend while I've been in the hospital and is out at night more often. Being with his friends pushed him back to his old ways, he even came back drunk one night.

On my 4th day of recovery I started having pains in my stomach area, and it hurt when I went pee. Of course it was a bladder infection, lucky me. He put me on meds and I had to stay on them for 5 days, he said all of this was not going to harm the baby. When I told Adrian I had a bladder infection he left shortly after and of course came back drunk. "What the hell is your deal?" I asked him "You are always drunk now."

"Im stressed" he slurred "Excuse me!" He slumped in his chair "You going through all this isn't easy for me. And im feeling the effects of spirit, I'm just chasing the chill away." that's when I noticed a red mark on his neck.

"What is on your neck?" I ask sitting up to look at him better. He quickly covered the spot with his hand, he knew what I was talking about. "Adrian," I whispered, it can't be what I think it is.

"It's nothing." He said and got up "I gotta go out for a bit, I will be back soon."

"it's a hickey!" I yell at him "you have got to be fucking joking! Your cheating on me behind my back? Cheating on your hospitalized pregnant girlfriend!"

"It's not what you think!" He said, I laughed.

"Get out, leave and don't think of coming back you stupid selfish asshole!" I screamed. And then he left. I fell back into my bed crying, I cried until sleep consumed me. The next few days were an emotional rollercoaster, I called Lissa and told her everything, she didn't take the news well. She couldn't believe Adrian would do such a thing, we both couldn't.

Everything was going good at my 22 week mark, the doctor almost gave me the okay to go back home until I started having stomach pains again. "You are dilated." He tells me after giving me an exam.

"You mean is in labor?"

"We will have to put you on medicine to prevent your labor, I will have to follow you back to the academy to keep a close eye on you." The next day I was on the flight home, without telling Adrian. Lissa greeted me on the landing strip, I was forced to stay in a wheelchair until they got be into the nurses office. Scary Russian doctor ordered a separate room prepared just for me in case I go into labor soon. Lissa freaked out when she heard I might go into labor very soon.

"Nice to see you back." Alberta said when she visited me in the nurses "I have some school work you need to complete." She handed me a folder of papers, I quickly got too work.

"Adrian called me." Lissa said, "he was so upset you didn't tell him you were coming back. Im worried about him, he is falling apart. Seeing you sick, then cheating, now knowing you might have the babies early. It's a lot for him to handle." She sat next to e and helped me with my work. "He loves you so much Rose."

"People don't cheat on someone they love." I said harshly, I hate Adrian. He is a piece of shit guy. Like every other god damn moroi. "Tasha is coming to the academy in a few weeks for graduation, Dimitri won't be though." I felt relief, graduation if a month away and I needed to get caught back up in class but I cannot leave my bed. Kirova has decided to let me graduate on the conditions that I go through my training after graduation.

"Realize what Adrian is going through, he needed comfort, it was the girls fault. She used him in his time of weakness." I cant believe Lissa was defending him! "You need to see both sides to the story here."

"Knock knock." Eddie peeked his head into the room "I gotta talk to Rose for a sec." Lissa left the room and Eddie came in. "So Kirova assigned me to help you after graduation, I will be one of your instructors putting you through training to assure your ready to guard Lissa. But we have another problem." He sat down, "Trials, the big final test." Shit I forgot about those. "They are in 5 weeks, you won't be ready to take them."

"Actually I might," I sighed "I might be having the twins early, in no way is it good but I might be able to do the trials." Eddie looked shocked.

"You might have the twins soon?" He asked "Isn't it to early?"

"Because of me being sick it has jump started labor, also twins are born early so there is that factor as well. They are trying to delay it as much as possible because having them this early is dangerous but it might happen." I sighed.

"Well if you aren't able to take the trials when time comes they decided on letting you do them after the kids are here, they will make an exception for you." I could tell Eddie wanted to say something more.

"What is it?" I asked "I can tell you are holding something back."

"Adrian is here," He admitted "He is waiting outside." my heart sank, I can't see Adrian! He is a piece of trash. But I agreed to see him anyways, When Adrian walked in just seeing him made me want to cry. I trusted him, I loved him, and he betrayed me.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry," He said, he looked so upset, his full of regret and sorrow. "I can't believe what I did. I don't expect you to forgive me, because I really did fuck up."

"Look," I said "Everyone is right, I only hold you back. You are so much better off without me, go back to college, go be with a good girl who is a moroi and can give you a life I can't."

"I don't want any of that!" He yelled "I want you! I need you, I cannot live without you. You make me so happy, when I'm with you I don't feel like I'm losing my mind, or depressed or lonely. I slept around because I was insecure and lonely, I drink because of spirit and because of spirit I was depressed. But you made my life so much better, you brought me happiness and comfort but when you got sick I was scared. I turned back to alcohol and girls. I'm sorry I know I fucked up I wish I could take it back but I cant! But please don't leave me I need you. I love you so much, I love our girls so much, I want to be around." He grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes "I want to marry you."

"Shhh!" came from the door, me and Adrian looked and found Christian, Lissa, Eddie, and Mia peeking in.

"Look they saw us! You ruined the moment!" Mai yelled and shoved Christian to the ground, he came tumbling into the room. They all then ran from the room slamming the door behind them, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Um okay," Adrian looked confused and turned back to me. "So what do you say?" He asks reaching into his pocket "Will you marry me?" He pulls out a red velvet box and opens it revealing the most beautiful ring in the whole world.

"I don't know," I say "I want to say yes but I'm not sure I can trust you." but isn't this proposal enough proof that he loves me? "You fuck this up and there will be no second change." Adrian smiled and hugged me and kissed me a million times and then put the ring on my finger, Lissa stormed in screaming in excitement. She hugged me and Adrian both. Eddie, Christian, and Mia joined us. Inside the ring was engraved "Little dhampir" Adrian's old nickname for me. Lissa was all tiered up.

"Congrats," Eddie said to Adrian and patted him on the back. Christian said it was about time. Lissa loved my ring almost as much as I did, it was the most amazing ring I have ever seen. And it was mine.

"Lissa, Go show Adrian what we got today." Lissa nodded eagerly and dragged Adrian out of the room, along with Mia. "Rose I have something important I need you help with." He looked nervous. He pulled out a while silk box and handed it to me.

"Is this what I think it is?" I squeaked, he turned red. I opened the box and found a simple but beautiful ring. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled, "It's so beautiful!" Christian looked away embarrassed.

"You sure it's okay?" He asked "I know it is not as good as yours."

"Christian it is amazing!" I tell him "She will love it so much! When you going to ask her?"

"At the graduation party." He says "Eddie and Adrian helped me pick it out." Eddie smiled in triumph "Just like we helped pick yours out." I gave the ring back to Christian and he stuffed it into his pocket. "You think she will say yes?"

"I know she will, she loves you so much it's disgusting." I teased. When talked for a little longer than I went to sleep. The next two weeks were full of school work and nervousness. Some close novice friends visited me while a was bedridden. The girls cooed over my ring and the guys were surprises Rose Hathaway the big heartbreaker was settling down.

"This is so crazy!" One of the few novice girls Meredith said "You are having a baby, not just one but too. that's so crazy! And marrying a moroi man, and going to become a guardian!"

"I won't be able to be a mother and guardian if it weren't for Adrian and Lissa supporting me." Adrian was asleep in a chair next to my bed, Lissa was cuddling on the couch with Christian looking at baby things. I have nothing for the baby so far. Only pictures of the ultrasounds and some photos of me and others. There are pictures of me and Adrian showing off my belly. Pictures of me and Lissa a ton of goofy pictures of Eddie, Christian, and Adrian. Cute couple pictures of Christian and Lissa and then some of all of us. When we get a house they will be all over the walls.

"Rose!" Lissa yells "What color will the nursery be?"

"I was thinking purple." I tell her, she nodded in agreement and went back to her laptop. The Russian doctor came in and ordered everyone out except Adrian who was asleep.

"Any contractions?" He asked while putting gloves on.

"Not really, but my stomach is really hard." I said poking at my stomach, "and they are moving a lot." He lifted my shirt and put pressure on my stomach.

"One of the girls has turned down." He said. "That's not good because her sister is in her way and she hasn't turned down which means if the twin who is turned down tries to get out early she could hurt her sister."

"What does that mean?" I ask a bit panicked.

"If she tries to come out two soon we will have to give you an emergency C-section." He sits in a chair and puts my legs up. "Just as I though." He says "You are now dilated to four centimeters." He takes his gloves off. "You are only 23 weeks pregnant, the chances of them surviving at 23 weeks is very low, if we could at least wait two more weeks it's a safer chance then now." I couldn't help but cry. My babies life are in danger and I can't protect them, what kind of mother am I if I can't protect them now how will I later?

I hope you like this chapter!

Lissa's and Rose's ring will be on my profile!


	5. Not sure of a title for it so yeah

Hearing Vampire Academy will be made into a movie was the best news of my life! oh god it will be AMAZING. Sadly no adrian till the second one DX fml he is my fave!

well here is the newest chapter. leave me a review of what you think

Love~Hugs~kisses

* * *

><p>"ROSE!" Lissa screamed it the middle of the night. She turned on the lights and my whole bed, and me, was covered in blood. "Help!" She screamed. Adrian woke up and two nurses came running into the room. Panic settled into me and I started to scream and cry. Im finally at 26 weeks, two weeks till graduation. At 23 weeks they started giving me steroids to boost the twins development a little.<p>

"Princess, Lord Ivashkov please take a few steps back." One of the nurses said, "Rose, it's time." She told me "We must prepare you for surgery." my doctor came in and barked at Lissa and Adrian to leave. Overwhelmed with fear I blacked out.

I was awakened by pressure on my stomach, "Rose," Adrian sighed in relief, "It's time." He kissed my forehead. They were giving me a C-section. The beautiful cry of my first baby girl came and shortly after a second cry. I got to see them for a second but then they were taken from me, they were beautiful. A full head of light brown hair but they were so tiny.

"Adrian follow them!" I managed to say. Adrian left and Lissa joined my side. She was in tiers.

"they are so beautiful," She sobbed. "They are being sent to an emergency room that was set up for them. Dr. Alga said they are not as under developed as he feared but they will need to help breathing and eating. And that's what my next few days were like.

I was in recovery and the twins were in critical care. "What are their names?" The nurse asked. As I laid in bed, my little girls next to me in a incubator.

"Adrian?" I asked him "The ones we talked about the other day?" He nodded, he watched out daughters thoughtfully. They were hooked up to many tubes, machines, and wires. It was hard to watch but I know it will help them, not hurt them. "Mackenzie Arianna Vasilisa Hathaway and Aubrey Janie Daniella Hathaway." I said.

"Beautiful names." The nurse said. After four days of recovery time I was given permission to go back to classes and training.

"Ready?" Eddie asked me, boy was I ever. Despite being on edge because I was away from my babies I put as much focus into training as I could. I have less than two weeks to train for my Trails. Eddie got a few good friends to help me practice and Alberta stepped in to help as well.

"I understand you are distracted but you need to focus." Alberta said gently. She knew how hard it was for me to be away from Mackenzie and Aubrey but Adrian was there, so I don't need to panic. I sparred with a few novices and I was back in the game. "Good!" Alberta praised. Your necklace is in the way." She chased. I put my engagement ring on a necklace and put it around my neck for safety but tucking the necklace into my shirt didn't do much, it was all over the place. "Give it here." She held out her hand "I swear on my life nothing will happen to it." I undid my necklace and handed it over to her and turning around I was up against three novices playing as striogi and two behind me playing as Moroi. I managed to take down all my opponents. A clap interrupted us. Christian.

"Need help?" He asked, "I do a good job acting as a helpless Moroi." He laughed. Alberta called for a water break. "I just got back from seeing Adrian." He told me. "Seeing the girls no offence but was scary as hell. Hooked up to all that shit."

"Tell me about it" I sighed, "But the Doc reassured me they will be fine here soon. He says it's a shock how well they are. Two or three months till they will be ready to be on their own, usual twins born this early stay in the hospital for three to five months. Depending on the circumstances."

"Speaking of hospital I hear they will be leaving the academy and going to a hospital." Christian said. I nodded. Weather I liked it or not, the girls will leave to a hospital while im stuck here training for the next two weeks. I'm no longer doing this just for Lissa. Im doing it for them.

"Your handling yourself quite well," Eddie said joining us, at his side was Meredith and another novice girl names Avery.

"I cant imagine going through what you are." Avery said sympathetically. "How do you do it?" She asked.

"Adrian, Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Christian." I laughed softly. "If it weren't for my friends I couldn't do it." playfully nudged my shoulder against Christians. Meredith suddenly asked to see my ring. I got it back from Alberta and showed it off, they both were jealous.

"It's more of a promise ring than an engagement ring." I said "Me and Adrian cant possibly get married, we bother know it but this ring showed our love for each other." Christian made a sake vomit noise.

"Okay enough play." Eddie said "Back to work Hathaway." I jumped up Alberta was waiting for us with stakes. We all looked at them with wide eyes.

"Practice dummies" She said pointing to a row of a couple dozen dummy dolls. "Rose you will practice staking them." He handed me a stake, a real silver stake. I've used them before but holding one feels like the first time all over again. At the end of practice everyone left except me and Eddie.

"I want to do some work outs." I told him "Build my muscle back." He nodded and we went to the weight room. We worked out until the sun came up and curfew came. We missed dinner, and I missed my girls. Eddie walked me back to the medical room where my girls were at. I managed to snag him food before he left for his dorm.

"You know your intoxicating when covered in sweat." Adrian sneaked up behind me and whispered in my ear, I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Look what Lissa got." He handed me a stack of pictures. Pictures of Lissa holding the twins, Adrian holding the twins, Eddie and Christian with them. Me when I first saw them, ew I looked disgusting. "Worked out a lot?" He asked, it was Saturday so I literally worked out ALL DAY.

"Trying to get back in shape." I sat in a chair next to my baby girls. My heart melted when I saw them.

"Tomorrow they are leaving for the hospital." Adrian told me, "I will be with them the whole time until your trials." He handed me a cell phone. "We can keep connected with this. I will send you pictures and call you and text you nonstop." My heart sank at the idea of not seeing my girls for a week and a half. Ten days until my trials.

I went back to my dorm with the pictures in my hand and put them all on my wall next to my bed. I can fall asleep looking at my girls and the man I love. The next morning I meet up with Eddie and we went to say goodbye to Adrian and the girl's. I didn't get to hold the girls but I did get to touch them and kiss them. An hour later it was time for them to go. I kissed Adrian goodbye and watched them get into the car and leave. Eddie put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I burst into tiers. Eddie patted my hair and told me they are fine and that Adrian is with them. Being pregnant and having the girls has changed me completely. No more badass Rose Hathaway, no more parties and boys, no more being a kid or even a teenager. Im an adult now. A mother. A guardian.

Me and Eddie left for training, its summer and the weather is miserable! Ninety degrees and still rising, Me and Eddie dressed for the weather. I wore my shortest blue spandex shorts with a loose black tank top and a orange sports bra and Eddie was in black basketball shorts and white t-shirt. Half was to the gym we meet up with Meredith, Avery, and two other novice guys, they were dressed similar to us only Meredith didn't bother wearing a tank top she just wore a sports bra. While training, there is no dress code. At the gym Everyone was flashing skin and showing off their body proudly, but after having the twins im so insecure with my body. I gained 20 pounds in the pregnancy and I lost my toned body. No more abs, no more slenderness. Only fat.

Alberta had us doing some hard core conditioning outside in the heat. Being out of shape doesn't help the situation of me epic failing at conditioning, but to add to the hard work outs im out of shape, in the heat, and distracted. I couldn't keep up with my friends. "Come on Rose you are slacking." Alberta chased, I pushed myself to keep my body moving. After a couple hours we took a break. Finally!

I opened my phone and had a whole bunch of text messages all from Adrian. "When did you get a phone?" A familiar voice behind me said, I jumped around and saw my mom. I gave her a big hug. She was stiff and didn't hug me back. "What the hell." He pushed me away and looked at me head to toe. "What happened to the twins?" She demanded.

"I had them early, they are at a hospital in town and Adrian is with them." I said she gasped in shock.

"So soon?" She said with wide eyes.

"I had them at 26 weeks, my contractions started at 23 weeks. They had to give me steroids to help the girl's lungs develop faster. They are on breathing machines." I explained. "Why are you here?"

"I have someone I want you to meet," She said, a man walked out from behind the building along side with Alberta, they were laughing. "Rose meet your father." Time stood still as the man who was supposedly my father approached me. I turned around and left, I demanded to spar with Eddie. Not sure why but I felt the need to kick some serious ass.

When Eddie started to lose to me Meredith joined in so I was against two opponents, with so much rage inside me I took them both out but they jumped back up and three people surrounded me. I took them out but with a fair amount of damage, they got worse though. My "father" was applauding, I ignored him and took a drink of my water, I picked up my phone and showed my mom pictures of the twins, she awed. I left practice with mom and "Father" His name is Abe and he is indeed Turkish.

He was arrogant, sarcastic, irritating, and a lot like me. I introduced him to Lissa and Christian and boy were surprised. "Nice to meet you." Lissa said politely, Christian surprisingly was polite too. I finally got the bond with Lissa back and through it I could tell her kind of scared her in an intimidating way. 'now I know where you get your scariness from rose' Lissa told me, I laughed to myself. That night for the first time in my life, I had dinner with my parents. Before dinner I called Adrian.

"Guess who showed up." I told him as soon as he answered the phone. "My dad. Yes my legit father. Mom called him and told him about the girls and he flew out here as soon as he heard. He cant wait to meet you." I said dreadfully. Sense this morning I have learned a lot about my dad. Abe has his own business back home, he is well respected, and highly feared. He was cocky and irritating. Im more like my father I noticed. Did I mention he is like a mob boss? He has an odd position back home and im pretty sure what he does is illegal. Yup he is defiantly my dad.

"When do I get to meet the little ones and the bastard who did it?" Abe said after I got off the phone with Adrian.

"Graduation." I said and joined him and my mom at the table. "They will be here for my trails, my doctor said they should be stable enough to bring them here for trails and I can introduce them."

"How hard is it?" My mom asked. She looked at me all motherly and concerned.

"Its horrible, every second without them is dreadful but I know Adrian will take good care of them and soon enough I will se them, im working hard for them. And Lissa of course!"

"I remember when you were born I got to spend only six weeks with you then you went off to the academy and I went back to work and it was the hardest thing for me to do. I was only twenty, I thought that was young but it is nothing compared to you. I felt you were better off without me, that's why I sent you to the academy." He began to tier up "Don't be like me," she said "Be there for your children, don't ever miss a step in their life. Your father wanted to stay but I insisted it was best if he wasn't around, and im sorry. He loved you with all his heart." Abe looked slightly embarrassed but kept a straight face. I was in tiers, and so was mom. "Rose, I am so proud of you! You will be an amazing mother and guardian." She noticed the ring around my neck, I forgot to take It off the necklace and put it on my finger. "What is around your neck?" She asked.

"Adrian gave me a ring. It's an engagement ring, type thing. We wont actually get married, but this is his promise to me he means he wants to be with me, Mackenzie, and Aubrey. And I will get the second part of my ring after graduation when he earns my trust back 100%." I explained, they looked confused but didn't argue. Dinner was ready and we ate, we made small talk, mostly me and Abe getting to know each other. Half way through dinner I got a call from Adrian, I excused myself from the table.

"We have a new doctor." Adrian told me, "Our last one, the weird Russian guy left and he was replaced. This new doctor is putting the girls on new machines and giving them medicine and he wont listen to me!" Adrian sounded panicked, a rare thing. "He says a man named Abe sent him." I turned slowly around to my mother and Abe.

"Abe." I said slowly but dangerously. "What the hell did you do?"

"You know Abe?" Adrian asked.

"Its my father." I told Adrian, I said I would call him back later and to not panic. Abe gave me a charming smiled.

"What's the problem? Don't like Doctor Adam's?" He asked. "He is the best in the world."

"My last doctor was just fine!" I yelled, "And the girls are amazingly healthy, it's a miracle really." I said angrily, I took a deep breath.

"Rose this man really is the best in the country." My mom said "He will put every second into the girls and no one else. With technology now and days they can do so much for Aubrey and Mackenzie."

"fine" I said giving up. "I will trust you." I called Adrian back and told him everything was okay and not to worry, I hung up and went back to dinner. I was angry Abe changed doctors but kind of grateful.

"It's late." My mom said after we finished up dinner, I was doing dishes. "Go get some sleep, you have to go to class tomorrow." I was kind of sleepy. Abe walked me back to my dorm and to my door. I invited him in to show him my room. My walls had pictures coving it, professional pictures done at JC Penny's and regular pictures Lissa took.

"It this the boy?" Abe asked pointing to the picture of me and Adrian, he was standing behind me and we both held onto my belly, it was my favorite picture of us. So far.

"Yeah," I laughed lightly. "That one over there is Adrian, Christian, and Eddie. Eddie will be guarding Lissa with me." I explained. "He is one of my bestes friends, we have been through a lot together." I looked around at all the pictures, it made me kind of sad realizing how much my life has changed. I wonder now that I am a mother things will ever be the same with me and Lissa I thought to myself. Abe then decided to leave, he walked over and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight my dear daughter." He turned and left my room. I changed into my pajamas which were Adrian's t-shirt and boxers.

Tomorrow will be a sad day. No Adrian, no Mackenzie or Aubrey, only school, and training. Nine days to go.

* * *

><p>So question- Who is your fave Vampire Academy charicter? I personally LOVE Christian and Adrian they are so sexy :) i cant stand dimitri, sorry :( Girl charicters i like are Sydney even though she will not be in my Fic. i also like Jill haha Jailbait is so funny.<p>

Also: any of you read City of Bones by Cassandra Clare? If not READ IT! it is sooo amazing 3 I wanna know if any of you have because that too is getting a movie 3

Next chapter will be up here sooooon! Love~Hugs~Kisses~ no drugs!


	6. Authors Note

So there are two ways I can take this story. Sad which leads into the twins dying, Rose get dumped by Adrian and life goes to hell or good where the girls are all okay and they have a big ol happy family and everything is A-Okay I'm not sure what I will do yet but I wanted to tell you those are the two options. Also I have gotten a few emails from reading giving me some ideas.

Have Lissa get pregnant

Have rose get pregnant again

Have Dimitri come back and ruin everything.

Have Rose send the kids away because she doesn't want them.

Have Rose and Eddie fall in love.

What do you think about any of those ideas? I wanna shake the story up a bit sooo give me ideas I have writers block :(

Love you all my luffys


	7. My Darling, My Dear

Sorry it has been so long i have been busy with school and crap. blech. well here is the newest chapter! i hope you like it let me know in a review

I luff you allzzz!ps i didnt proof read this... to lazy... so there may be lots o mistakes...just saying... teehehe

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Adrian apologies for the millionth time. "I promise the second we board and land I will call you to check in and assure you we are safe and sound." Adrian and the twins are going to the royal court so the girls can get more medical help, they are doing good but still not ready for any serious stuff. They are in incubators still and not able to be held, they are being fed through tubes. They are only 13 days old today, the day before my trials. We have a long ways till they can leave the hospital, not until they are at least four months old. Maybe even more. The girls are so tiny their dippers cover half their bodies.<p>

"It's fine." I whispered, inside my heart was breaking. Although they would only be 14 days old the day of my trials the doctor though there was a possibility bringing them back to the academy but plans changed and they are traveling across the country.

"After your trials you will be on your way to the court where you will be with me and the girls again." Adrian reassured me. I get pictures of the girls every day and seeing them scares me, so tiny, so fragile, and I can't help but think it is all my fault. I did this to them.

"Rose," Christian popped his head into my room, "Eddie is waiting for you in the lobby." I nodded and he left, I said my goodbye to Adrian and got dressed for training. A neon pink sports shirt and green spandex shorts, my long brown/black hair up in a need yet messy bun put of my face.

"It's nearly a hundred degrees out." Eddie told me, he was only in shorts, no shirt. There isn't much of a dress code here at the academy. They can't expect us to be fully clothed and work our asses off in this weather, the scorching heat will kill us. "It's a good endurance test for us," Eddie says "See if we can function fully in this heat wave." after an hour of basic sparing I wanted to die. "Come on Rose!" Eddie pulled me to my feet after I fell flat on my ass because of his hit. We went through basic warm ups and that's all we did until classes started, in the middle of my second period class I got a call from Adrian, the teacher let me go out into the hall to talk to him. Shocker from Stan.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Adrian replied "So I assumed we were flying to the Royal Court but I was wrong, we are taking a train. The girls are too tiny for a plane ride, apparently normal babies have to be like at least one to ride on a plane. So I am at the train station with the girls, the doctor, and two nurses. Oh and five guardians sponsored by your father." Adrian's laugh made my heart skip a beat. I know he has been under so much pressure being with the girls all alone. Them being so critical with their health.

"Be safe." I told him "I love you and I love the girls I have to go now, goodbye and have a safe trip."

"I love you." Adrian said.

"I love you too." I hung up and went back to my class. The day went by incredibly slow, Lissa talked about how we will decorate our house when we get to the court. Me, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and the girls will be in all one house. Adrian will have his own house next to us ]. Lissa will go to college and me and Eddie will join her. Eddie hopes to be Lissa's guardian. Christian still has no clue about his future. "Ugh!" I sighed "I will have to call you Lord Ozera."

"That will take some getting used to." he chuckled. "I wonder if I will get guardian."

"Of course you will!" Lissa said as if it was obvious.

"It's a reasonable thought; Tasha had to struggle for Dimitri. They wouldn't give her guardians until she fought for one."

"Speaking of Tasha," Christian said She will be here for graduation along with Dimitri, they don't know you had the twins, I'm not sure if it's a secret from Dimitri or not but-"

"I don't want him to know!" I said, almost yelled. "I'm not ready for him to know yet. I told Alberta, my mom, and Abe I do not want him to find out." I took a deep breath to calm myself. I'm scared to know how Dimitri will react when he finds out. "I will tell him myself when I am ready."

"When will that be?" Lissa asked. Through the bond she felt sorry for me, she hates seeing under so much stress.

"When the girls are out of the hospital and I have them in my arms at home, we can have dinner with Dimitri and Tasha and I will tell them." I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. The idea of having to tell Dimitri is one of the scariest things. My old mentor, instructor, lover and now I have to tell him I have twin girls with a royal moroi who I am head over heels in love with.

Me and Eddie left for training while Lissa and Christian got some studding done. It was just me and him today so we did simple conditioning. I have lost weight but nothing will bring my body back to normal, I have stretch marks from the twins and a bit of extra loose skin. I feel disgusting. I don't feel sexy anymore or even pretty. My cloths don't fit right, my pants are too small, and I'm just gross. I love my daughters but they ruined my body. "Rose," Eddie stopped us. "You are going to die of heat in that shirt."

"I'm fine."

"No you are not; you hate working out in shirts. Or even tank tops, I know you Rose, what's wrong?"

"I don't have the body I use to so I'm uncomfortable in revealing cloths." I confessed. Eddie looked at me like I was a stranger. "I have stretch marks and fat and extra skin. I'm ugly now."

"Rose," Eddie chuckled "You will be beautiful no matter what, and my mom use to hate her stretch marks but came to terms with them she said she was a 'tiger who earned her stripes'." I couldn't help but smile. "Let me see your stomach." He said taking a step towards me. I hate my stomach, and my scar from the C-section was bad. Usually recovery from a c section is a week but I was on my feet the next day practically. So not only I have a scar and stretch marks but I also have lots of fat and extra stretched skin. It was bad. Eddie slowly lifted my shirt, I bit my bottom lip. My worst insecurity being revealed. "It is not bad at all." He said, I stepped away and scoffed.

"I will never look the same again." I said harshly, "I will have muscles again son but my scars will never go away." I was on the verge of tears.

"Hey!" a voice behind us said, I pulled my shirt down quickly and turned around. "Nice to see you two!" It was Tasha, with her was Dimitri. "We can not seem to get a hold of Lissa and Christian so we came to find you." Of course you cant find them they are probably making out somewhere

"Nice to see you." Eddie replied, he looked at me questionably.

"Tasha, Dimitri, how nice to see you." I smiled half heartedly.

"Roza," Dimitri whispered, my heart skipped a beat. "It's been a long time, you seem different."

"As do you comrade." I looked at Eddie pleadingly, I do not want to see Dimitri.

"Christian said you guys weren't due for another few days." Eddie said.

"We came by early because Dimitri had some guardian things to take care of and we both needed to talk to you Rose." Tasha said a bit more seriously. I swallowed hard.

"Do you mind if we go back to your room to chat?" Dimitri asked, I gave Eddie a panicked look, he understood. My room is full of pictures of me and Adrian, me pregnant, and my twins. By Eddie's face I could tell he though I should just do it.

"Easier to do it now than later." Eddie said out loud.

"My room is a mess." I said to Dimitri and Tasha.

"It's important." Tasha said. I took a deep breath and agreed. I lead them back to my dorm, when we got to the lobby Eddie was called by a guardian so I was left alone with Dimitri and Tasha.

"Okay so before we go in I want to warn you." I said stopping at my door. "There will be some very…shocking things you will see. But please don't be angry." slowly I opened my door.

"It cant be that bad." Tasha laughed, but when she walked into my room and looked around her laughing stopped.

"What in the world." Dimitri muttered. The two of them looked around my room with wide eyes. I have piles upon piles of baby cloths, scattered throughout my room, they are all to big for the girls to fit now but hopefully in a couple months they will.

"Oh Rose." Tasha looks at me in shock. "I think we need to sit." She takes a seat on my mini couch that was across from my TV and Dimitri sat at my desk. Time to explain.

"So obviously, I had a child, well two. Twin girls. Mackenzie and Aubrey." I sighed. "They are 13 days old. I had them early, very early so they are in the hospital."

"What a surprise!" Tasha said. "Who is the father?"

"Look around, take a guess." I said.

"You can not be serious." Dimitri said, "Adrian Ivashkov?" He was yelling now. "You threw your life away to a good for nothing like him? Life as you know it is over and because of him!" "Newsflash comrade!" I yelled back "He loves me, and our daughter. He has been with me every step of the way and has never left the girl's side sense they were born. Yeah we had our ups and downs but we are strong. He loves me, more than you ever have!" Tiers escaped my eyes "Lissa has been amazing through it too, I'm still going to be her guardian! She said she will help me with the girls." Dimitri looked shocked. "Yes having kids let alone twins was never my plan for myself. But it happened and I have to work with it, im not giving up and leaving my daughters to be raised by strangers. Not like my mom. I will be a mother and a guardian, and I will be a damn good one."

"I know you will be." Tasha said gently "I'm happy for you, children are a wonderful blessing and seeing as Adrian has stood by your side makes better. I'm happy for you, you will be an amazing mother." I smiled thankfully at her. Dimitri still looked stunned.

"Your 18 Rose." He said "Not even out of high school and you have two children already! Guess the rumors are true about you, just a bloodwhore."

"Dimitri!" Tasha screamed. Furry flooded my body. "That was very unnecessary!"

"She is a teenage mother! That doesn't sound like a bloodwhore to you?"

"If I'm a bloodwhore what does that make you?" I asked dangerously and tauntingly. "You are a 26 year old teacher who had sex with his student who was only 17 at the time. I had sex with a guy I love, I had children with a guy I love. You had sex with your student."

"I loved you!" Dimitri yelled, I flinched. I forgot how scary he could be. "I had sex with a girl, no a woman I loved! Student or not, 17 or not. I loved her with every cell inside my god damn body! But then I hear not even a month later she is in bed with another man! And I come back and find out not only is she with a new man but she HAS CHILDREN with him! I wasn't even gone for a god damn year!" Tiers escaped my eyes. I didn't know what else to do, so I ran. I ran from the room, ran from the building, I ran until I was at Moroi dorms, using the bond I went to go find Lissa. She was in her room alone, I knocked on her door, teary eyes and a total mess.

I explained everything. "Dimitri hates me, I miss my girls and Adrian. Im scared I wont pass my trials, and im scared im going to be a bad mother." Lissa held me as I cried. Somewhere in the middle of crying and sobbing I fell asleep in her room.

I woke up about an hour later to my phone going off, next to me Lissa was also asleep but my phone woke us both up. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey baby." It was Adrian. "I wanted to wish you good luck tomorrow, I know you do amazing."

"Thank you." I yawned "How are you and the girls?" I asked him.

"Good, they are doing fine they asleep right now. Tiny as ever." Adrian sounded tired himself. "I will talk to you tomorrow, I love you babe."

"I love you too." I hung up and put the phone in my pocket. "I better get going, got a big day tomorrow." I hugged Lissa goodbye.

"Graduation, finally." She sighed hugging me back tightly. "Good luck I cant wait to see you kick ass!" We said goodbye to each other and I walked back to more dorm. It was ten minutes to curfew so I more like ran. In my room I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed with out even changing into pajamas. Tomorrow is the day, the big day, my big day. I graduate from this god awful school and move to the royal court with Lissa and become her guardian and be a mother to my wonderful girls.

* * *

><p>ohh i hopes you guys likey!<p> 


End file.
